


The Fallout

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry had joined Severus and Draco's relationship, but not all is well.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

Harry had been overjoyed when Draco had invited him to his and Severus' bed and relationship. That was three years ago. He had been in love with both of them and was relieved to be welcomed by them. He couldn't believe how lucky he actually was.

Draco revealed he was pregnant earlier in the month, and both Harry and Severus were over the moon about it.

This morning Harry found out he was also pregnant. He was going to reveal it to them later that night.

Then he heard the most horrific thing. "-please before Harry comes back. He always gets in the way and interrupts and gets in the way. Why doesn't he just leave us alone?" Draco was saying. That hurt.

"Yes well that little leach should be thankful we don't throw him out." Severus agreed.

Harry's broken sob wasn't heard over Draco's moan as Severus devoured him. So that was it then. He wasn't anything to them. He should have known better. He didn't deserve love. Well, at least he would have his child. He would confront them later.

That night after packing all of his possessions, which wasn't much, he realized he wasn't even a part of their life that much. Well, at least they wouldn't even miss him. He cooked dinner for them. His last meal with them.

"Since neither of you love me or want me around, I will be leaving." Harry started.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Draco asked.

"I thought that after all this time I would be more welcome in our relationship, but I am not."

"That's right." Severus snapped.

"Severus.." Draco warned.

"You were just a fuck. Just putting up with you so Draco had someone to top. You were never apart of our relationship."

"Severus!"

"It's alright Draco. He's just telling the truth. To think that I loved you. Both of you, did everything for you, let you berate and belittle me. And for nothing. I am nothing to you but a hole to stick your dick in. I don't know why you kept me around in the first place."

"Harry that is not true."

Severus snorted. "I agree with Severus. I heard you earlier with him. Saying that I always interrupt and get in the way. That I should leave you both alone." Harry was seething.

"I-"

"No it's fine. I will be on my way, since I am not wanted. I truly am happy for you two. May you both be happy. Congrats on the pregnancy." He bit his lip. He didn't want to tell them about his child, but he should let them know what they were letting go. "Did you know that I bought a home for the three of us, that I had planned on bonding the three of us? That I found a position to stay with you? Or that this morning I found out that I was also pregnant?"

That last fact got their attention. "Yeah I thought that would get your attention. Well, you can just forget about it. Me and my child will both be leaving."

"Harry please." Draco begged.

Harry scoffed. "I don't know why I would stay Draco. Both of you hate me and do not want me around. I wish things were different, but they are not. I do not need you, so this is goodbye."

Harry walked out and never looked back. He went to live with Andromeda, who welcomed him with open arms.

Draco and Severus both tried to contact Harry, but Harry cut off all contact with them. He grieved their relationship.

Then when he was about 6 months Harry was introduced Blaise Zabini again. They quickly became friends. Blaise supported him through the rest of his pregnancy. Harry found himself falling for Blaise. He struggled with it at first. His heart was unsure and scared of being hurt again. Blaise showed him how to love again.

After Harry's child was born, Harry contacted Draco and Severus saying that one of them now had a son, but didn't wish for contact or any compensation for it. He wondered if they even cared.

Blaise and Harry got married a year later, and Blaise adopted his child.

*

Five years later Harry saw Draco and Severus and their beautiful daughter in Diagon Alley. He nodded to them. Blaise held him closer and rubbed his hand over Harry's stomach where their daughter now sat. Harry smiled and leaned forward to kiss Blaise. He couldn't be more happy with how things ended. He was sorry that he would never truly be able to forget what Draco and Severus did to him, but he wouldn't change what happened because he now had a son that he loved more than anything because of it.

Draco and Severus did come over. "Harry we just wanted to apologize for what happened."

Harry looked at them. "I have forgiven you."

They seemed surprised and had seemed to silence them. "Does he know?" Draco finally asked.

"He knows that one of you are his father yes. If he ever wants to find out which, I won't refuse to let him find out. I also won't keep him from searching you out if he wants. I won't let my feelings impede any kind of relationship he wants with you." Harry promised.

"Thank you Harry." Severus whispered.

Harry smiled and nodded. He took Blaise's hand and went home feeling lighter than he was ever before.

"Alright love?" Blaise asked.

"All is well." Harry told him and pressed his lips against Blaise's for a sweet and loving kiss.

THE END


End file.
